vampires ou héros
by Keita3
Summary: Godric rencontre une jeune femme au côté de Sookie, elle est différente de tout ce qu'il a connue jusqu'à lors. Elle intéresse peu à peu le vampire millénaires, mais un nouvelle ennemie fait fasse. personne n'est assez fort pour le battre... une alliance de circonstance se met en place... un alliance des plus improbable ... triple crossover TVD True Blood Marvel cinematic univers
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **Salut à tous ! Je vais essayer de faire court, pour cette fic je reprend d'anciens de mes OCs perso donc pour ceux qui on déjà lut mon ancienne fic "Avengers new generation", ne soyez pas étonnés !**

 **Vampires ou héros prend place dans la saison 2 de True Blood, entre la saison 4 et 5 de Vampire Diaries (avant que la série parte en couille selon moi... Je suis ouvert au débat mais je trouve que même True Blood ou l'héroïne et une putain de fée c'est moins over abusée... Je veux dire même chez Marvel ils réussites pas leurs personnages aussi souvent... Pour Marvel j'hésite à prendre en compte Avengers 2 mais bon j'ai pas envie de spoiler les fans (et accessoirement, j'ai pas envie qu'on se ramène chez moi avec un pique à glace pour se venger). Ha, et je dis Marvel en général parce que je considère les filmes comme une gigantesque série.**

 **Bon bien sur inutile de précisé mais je le fais pour la forme que aucuns des personnages de True Blood, Vampire Diaries ou Marvel ne m'apparatiens, je ne fais que les réunirs dans une aventure qui elle m'appartiens.**

 **seule Alicia Forbes, Mira Stark, Aiolia Banner quelques autres OCs m'appartiens.**

 **Pour des raison de simplification Mystic Falls qui est normalement si mes souvenir sont bon en Virginie, atterri en Louisiane.**

 **Me tapé pas s'il vous plait ! _*_ se cache derrière Eric***

 **Eric : Tu crois faire quoi là ?**

 **Auteur : Utilisé un vampire de presque 2m de haut et de mille ans pour me protéger des lecteurs.**

 **Eric : et pour toi qu'est-ce qui est le plus dangereux, les lecteurs ou moi ?**

 ***L'auteur s'enfuit en courant le plus loin possible***

 **Partning**

 **GodricxOc en principale.**

 **Un Yuri de prévu et pour la suite on verra !**

 **sur ce n'hésité pas à laisser un Review sa fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

prologue

Je dégustais une bière, tranquillement assise à une table en écoutant mes amies parler électroniques.

\- Hey Al', Fait gaffe tu va finir par pioncer à force d'entendre leur putains de connerie !s'exclama le Tara.

Al' c'est moi, en vérité mon nom est Alicia Forbes. J'ai dix-sept ans, célibataire depuis… Toujours… non pas que je sois laide, je suis plutôt fine, grande environs 1m65 - ma taille étant mon seul complexe... j'aime pas être petite...-, des longs cheveux noir bouclé qui m'arrive en bas des fesses, et des yeux bleu électriques… Mais… comment dire…. Disons que m'engager dans une relation pourrait être dangereux pour mon partenaire… Je suis une ancienne tueuse à gage voyez-vous… Vue mon age cela pourrait vous étonner vu mon age… Mais je ne suis pas normal, je aussi forte qu'un vampire de 500 ans, et aussi rapide, j'ai un instinct animal qui m'indique si je suis en danger et d'où viens ce danger… et d'autre choses aussi.

\- Tara ! s'exclama Arlène, Laisse-là un peu tranquille ou elle risque de déserter le bar dans la seconde ! J'ai besoin de ses pourboire pour vivre moi !

Arlène… C'est quelqu'un que j'aime bien... elle est très égoïste mais elle ferait tout pour ses enfants et c'est quelque chose que je respecte énormément... Son ex était un taré et un tueur en série, venant de moi je dois dire que c'est presque un comble... mais il y a une différence entre lui et moi... Je tuais des gens pour manger et pour vivre... je détestais ça et je me détestais... mais si je voulais avoir un toit au dessus de ma tête, je devais être prête à me damner... Et c'est ce que j'ai fait... Je n'en suis pas fière, et je dois dire qu'il m'arrive de temps en temps de ressortir les couteaux... Mais jamais je dirais que j'ai fait ça pour une bonne raison, j'étais égoïste et je le suis toujours, ce gars lui pensait aider les femmes qu'il tuait... Bullshit... Si il n'était pas déjà mort je le tuerais moi même.

\- Arlène, Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un Steak frite ? Je meurs de faim ! demandais-je enjouée.

\- Bien sur petit ange ! s'exclama Arlène en allant vers les cuisines.

La soirée battait son plein, j'avalait mon repas en temps record… Comme d'habitude, Arlène tournait dans tout les sens apportant leur plat au clients… Quand à la nouvelle Daphné... Elle en chiait comme pas permit Je finit par me lever, prendre mon assiette et aller au fond de la cuisine.

\- Qu'est que tu fait ici ? demanda Terry visiblement choqué de ma présence.

\- J'apporte des renforts mon commandant ! dis-je en me mettant au garde à vous.

Terry est un peu spéciale mais je peux le concevoir, il n'est pas facile de vivre en vétéran... J'aime bien me comporter comme un soldat quand je suis avec lui.

\- Le général est au courant ? m'interrogea-t-il.

\- Non mon commandant ! répondis-je toujours dans ma pose, Dois-je prévenir le général de l'arriver des renforts ?

\- Je m'en occupe recrue, En attendant nettoie ça ! dit Tara en entrant dans la pièce une pile de vaisselle en main, Et en vitesse soldat.

\- Chef oui Chef ! répondis-je enjouée.

J'eu bien fait de suivre les ordres d'Arlène car elle eu besoin d'aide au servis.

\- Je me change et je suis à vous ! dis-je en me dirigeant vers le vestiaire.

J'enfilais le t-shirt du Merlotte, j'avait déjà un short, pas beaucoup d'effort à faire donc…

J'allais vers les tables quand je vis Sam se retourné sur moi.

\- Tu bosse ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui les filles ont besoins d'un coup de main... Rassure moi ça ne te dérange pas ? demandais-je gentiment.

\- Bien sur que non Alicia, me rassura-t-il, Si ça peut les aider... Par contre je ne peux pas te payer ce soir vue que c'est un imprévue.

\- Sam, T'inquiète je me contenterais des pourboires... répondis-je en souriant.

\- t'est adorable Alicia ! me dit-il.

La soirée battait son plein, les clients étaient plutôt généreux... Et pour cause... J'en ai repéré quelques uns en train de me mater... Je ne dis rien et me contentais de m'imaginer leur tirer une balle entre les deux yeux en partant... Mais c'est vrai que j'avais encore pris des formes... ma poitrine se compressait contre mon T-shirt... Même si j'avais dix-sept ans, je n'avais pas à proprement parlé finit de grandir, mon corps continuait à se transformé... un des désavantage à être ce que je suis...

Je sentie un main se coller contre mon short alors que je retournais vers le bar... Je me stoppai net,Tara aussi... Je sentais son regard inquiet sur moi, et je sentais mon regard devenir plus froid et briller d'une lueur dangereuse. Doucement, je me retournait vers la personne qui venait de signer son arrêt de mort, Tara s'apprêtait à m'arrêter quand Sam se mit entre lui et moi.

-Sortez d'ici ! dit-il d'une voix froide.

L'homme -un quinquagénaire qui plus est... - s'égosilla de rire...

\- Y'a pas de mal... Je payerai le double du prix si la petite me tiens compagnie.

Le regard de Sam s'enflamma, il attrapa l'homme avant de le balancer dehors comme un vulgaire sac poubelle.

\- On ne touche pas à mes serveuse, Si jamais je te revois ici, T'es mort ! s'exclama-t-il avant de claquer la porte au nez de l'ancien client.

Doucement je reprenais mes esprits, L'envie de meurtre ne quittait pas mon corps, mais elle devenait plus contrôlable.

\- Tout va biens Alicia ? me demanda-t-il.

Je me forçais à sourire.

\- Oui T'inquiète pas ! Par contre... Il n'y a plus beaucoup de clients, Ca te dérange si je te laisse ?

\- Non Al' pas de problème et encore merci du coup de main !

\- De rien ! Lançais-je en courant vers les vestiaire.

Je remis mon haut, noir avec des chaînes qui laissait voir mon nombril et je me rendis sur le parking ou ma moto m'attendais.

Le moteur démarra, J'adorais sentir ma moto ronflé, mon casque sur la tête je prenais de la vitesse, le paysage défilant autours de moi, je restais dans cette état d'ivresse pendant un très long moment, jusqu'au moment où je vis un panneau qui m'indiquais que j'avais dépassé chez moi de 10km, j'habite à 20 km de Bon-temps voyez vous, une ville à peine plus grosse appelé Mystic Falls. Je m'arrêtais sur le bord de la route, les étoiles étaient magnifiques se soir là. J'enlevais mon casques quelques secondes, mes cheveux tombait en cascades sur mon dos et le long de ma poitrine, J'allais remonté sur ma moto quand je vis Sookie Stackhouse, avancer vers les bois.

Sookie Stackhouse... Je dois la connaitre depuis que j'ai...treize ans... La première fois que je l'ai rencontré elle ma fait remarqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrée dans ma tête... Je lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait mieux pas essayer avec moi et que ce qu'elle verrait ne lui plairai pas... Elle n'a jamais recommencé. Puis un jours, elle avait faillit se faire tabasser par des clients bourrez, ils l'accusait d'être entré dans leur têtes, je suis intervenue... Je crois que l'un des gars est encore dans le coma... Depuis elle est un peu comme ma deuxième soeur.

-Sook ? m'exclamais-je en la suivant.

-Alicia ? m'appela-t-elle.

-Sook, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en pleine nuit ? demandais-je, Tu devrais pas être avec ton mec ?

Elle se mit à pleurer à moitié, je la prenais dans mes bras, bien que ça fasse bizarre vue que de nous deux c'étais moi la plus petite.

-Hey Sook, l'appelais-je à voix basse, Dis moi ce qui l'a fait je vais lui casser la gueule.

J'avais dis ça sur un ton tellement calme que je crois que ça lui a fait peur.

\- Merci Al', Mais...elle se figea.

Je la regardais, quelque chose n'allais pas, mais mon sixième sens ne m'indiquait rien du tout, je me retournais pour voir une ombre à tête de taureau...

-Cours, Sook, COURS ! lui hurlais-je.

Elle se mit à détallé, je lui attrapais la main et me préparais à utiliser ma super vitesse pour fuir quand je sentie une douleurs lancinante dans le dos, et que je vis tout devenir noir...

Quand je ré-ouvrit les yeux, je vis que une paire d'yeux qui m'observaient, bleu comme l'océan...


	2. Chapter 1 coca cherry

**mot de l'auteur : Et voilà, on attaque le coeur du sujet avec se premier chapitre, il est assez long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira d'ailleurs je glisse un nouvel OC dans se chapitre, dites moi ce que vous pensez d'elle ! Je préviens que je vais éclipser pas mal de passage dans la société du soleil que je ne trouve pas particulièrement intéressant à décrire parce que je trouve que le couple Nelwine est extrêmement plat... Je modifie pas mal de détaille par apport au déroulement des choses dans la saison deux, je trouve que c'est plus simple à raconté comme ça... Sur ce je vous laisse et bon chapitre (n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review ça fait toujours plaisir !)**

Chapitre 1 Coca Cherry.

Des yeux bleu comme l'océan m'observait… doucement, encore comateuse, je commençais à détailler la personne à qui appartenait ses yeux. Un grand homme, des magnifiques cheveux blond comme le soleil qui me donnait en vie de passer mes mains dedans… je m'apprêtais à esquisser un geste quand je sentie de courbature dans mon dos, Je sentais quelque chose le long de mon corps... Du sang séché... J'avais saigné et pas qu'un peu... L'homme ouvrit la bouche, deux crocs apparurent.

Après un instant de surprise... plus de part le fait que voir un inconnu en fasse de soit au réveil que le fait que se soit un vampire -après tout ça n'est pas le premier que je croise, ma soeur elle même en est un...- Je décidais de me relever un peu, et je remarquais deux choses : premièrement, j'avais des courbatures pas possible. Deuxièmement, je n'avais pas de haut, même pas un soutiens gorge. avec précipitation, j'entourais ma poitrine de mes bras, ma peau pâle se teintant d'un beau rouge tomate... J'étais furieuse, je ne voulais même pas savoir ce que je faisais là ou ce qu'il s'était passé... J'étais juste enragé.

J'entendis le vampire blond retenir un rire moqueur

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? demandais-je sur la défensive.

Je me redressais en cachant ma poitrine derrière mes bras et lui lançais un regard à glacer le sang.

\- Tu as été attaquer en pleine nuit dans une forêt, Tu aurais pu y rester et le seul truc que tu retiens c'est le fait que tu n'ai pas de haut ? me demanda une femme qui passait par là.

Elle portait un tailleur rose et des escarpins noir et rose et semblait incapable de sourire, elle me lança un regard dédaigneux avant de se placer au côté du vampire blond. _Elle a un ballet dans le cul ou quoi ?_ pensais-je en ouvrant mon esprit de façon à ce que Sookie m'entende, ce qui fut le cas puisque j'entendis un gloussement venant de derrière moi. Allongée sur une table, Sookie me regardais en répriment son rire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait tant rire Sookie ? demanda la vampire blond.

Elle me lança un regard blasée auquel je répondis par mon plus beau sourire colgate, le blondinet quand à lui commençait à sérieusement se demander ce qu'on tramait toutes les deux... Sookie finit par lâcher un "rien du tout" qui ne sembla pas satisfaire le blondinet plus que ça...

\- Ca vous dérangerais de me rendre mon haut ? demandais-je d'un air blasée.

J'ai faillis faire un geste de la main pour montrer que je voulais récupéré mon bien, mais le fait que je sois top less ma retenue.

\- Je voudrais bien... me dis-t-il sur un ton faussement innocent, Mais la chose qui t'a fait ça la complètement déchiré...

\- La salope ! m'exclamais-je.

Le blondinet sembla surpris de me voir jurer ainsi, Sookie quand à elle ne releva même pas tant elle était habitué. J'entendis un long gémissement de douleur dèrrière moi et il venait de Sookie, une ville dame qui ne devait pas dépasser les 1m20 lui coulait un étrange liquide bleu sur le dos, sans réfléchir je me relevais d'un bon et me plaça entre elle et Sookie.

\- Cette femme est la meilleur médecin de la ville, Donc à moins que tu veuille que Sookie meurt ou que tu ai des pouvoirs magique qui nous donnerait la possibilité de la soigné sans douleur,Laisse la dame faire son travaille ! m'intima le blondinet.

\- Je vais prendre la deuxième option... Et donnez moi un T-shirt... S'il vous plait... j'avais baisser la tête et rougie en disant cette dernière phrase.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon côté attendrissant ou sa surprise de me voir avouer des "pouvoirs magiques", mais il fit signe à "pink lady" -le surnom que je venais de trouver à son acolyte- d'aller vers la réserve, elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux t-shirt, un blanc et un rouge, je pris le blanc et me retournais pour ne pas que le blondinet ne puisse me voir me changer -dans la mesure du possible-.

Une fois un peu plus habiller, le mis mes paumes sur le dos de Sookie et je me concentrais au maximum, je récitais une phrase en latin que mon amie Bonnie Bennette m'avais appris avant de mourir... Puis de revenir à la vie... peu à peu, les blessures sur le corps de Sookie disparaissaient à mon grand soulagement et à l'étonnement général.

\- Merci... murmura Sookie

Je lui souris en signe de réponse. Le blondinet s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais je sombrais de nouveau dans l'inconscience, j'eu juste le temps de sentir deux bras me rattraper avant que ma tête ne touche le sol.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillais avec une envie de vomir pas possible... J'étais sur un canapé noir dans ce qui semblait être un bureau, j'avais la veste de costard de l'autre blondinet sur les épaule en guise de couverture... _plutôt cool de sa part..._ Pensais-je avant de finalement me levé, bien qu'un peu doucement de peur de voir des étoiles une nouvelle fois..

Je descendis les escaliers qui menait au bar lui même quand je vis une scène étonnante... Sookie en train de braquer une fausse blonde maquillé comme une voiture volé... J'hésitais à intervenir, mais me ravisait au dernier moment... je voulais savoir de quoi il en retournait... Je me mis à écouter la conversation.

\- Où est Lafayette ? hurla Sookie.

Cette information suffisait à capter mon attention, sans attendre plus de cérémonie, je me glissait derrière le bar pour suivre les deux femmes le plus discrètement possible...

Sookie pouvait entrée dans ma tête à condition que je relâche mon esprit... du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'avait expliqué le jour de mes seize ans quand elle avait finalement put enfin entré dans ma petite tête brune et avait découvert que je venais de tuer un kiddnapeur d'enfant... ça m'arrive encore de temps en temps. Cependant, là je décidais de ne pas relâcher mon esprit de façon à ce qu'elle ne découvre pas ma présence... J'adore Sookie, mais si elle a un défaut à mon gout c'est son impulsivité, il valais donc mieux faire profil bas...

Les deux blondes descendirent dans une espèce de cave, j'attendis un peu avant de les suivre, histoire qu'elles aient un peu d'avance et moi la capacité de me cacher... quand je franchis la porte, je me rendis compte d'une chose... il n'y avait aucune source de lumière dans cette pièce... Ce qui suffit à me faire paniquer un peu.

Je n'ai pas peur du noir à proprement parler... Ca me rapelle juste de très mauvais souvenir, au point de me donner des hauts de coeur...

Je pris sur moi histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention et je sautais au dessus de la barrière pour atterrir en bas des escaliers et me cacher dans un coin d'ombre...

Au loin je vis le pauvre Lafayette un collier en fer autour du coup, attacher à un poteau en fer comme on attacherait un chien...

Je sentais la rage monter en moi... Lafayette...En plus d'être un très bon ami, était le cousin de Tara Et de Bonnie mon amie sorcière... Je décidais de sortir de ma cachette, et de faire fasse à la blonde décoloré.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi il est là ? demandais-je froidement alors qu'elle me tournait encore le dos.

Elle sursauta... je m'en fichais, je restais statique les yeux rivés sur elle.

\- Qui t'es toi ? me lança-t-elle.

\- Ca n'es pas la question... Pourquoi est-il là ? Et pourquoi est-il attacher comme ça ? redemandais-je toujours aussi calme... du moins en apparance.

\- Je sais pas moi... Il faut demander à Eric...s'écria-t-elle.

\- Et dans combien de temps le soleil se couche-t-il ? rétorquais-je.

\- Dans trois heures ! me répondit-elle, Mais ne dites pas à Eric que c'est moi qui vous ai dit que ce type était là ou il me tuera...

\- J'y réfléchirais... répondis-je toujours aussi glacial.

Pov Eric.

Dans son cercueil, réfléchissait... Qui pouvait bien être cette étrange gamine qui accompagnait son fantasme ambulant ? Cette fille avait des capacités qui n'était pas humaine, presque vampire... En quelques heures à peine, elle avait rejeté le poison dans son corps et cicatrisé, elle avait soigner Sookie grâce à la magie... Mais elle n'était pas une sorcière... Ca Eric en était sur...

Les sorcières ont une odeur spéciale, mais elle reste proche d'une odeur humaine... Mais elle, Elle n'avait pas une odeur humaine... Du moins pas complètement... C'était une odeur animale... Une odeur féline...

Peut-être pourrait-elle les aider à retrouver Godric... Eric ne voulait pas prendre de risque, après tout qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une militante contre les vampires... Non... impossible, elle ne semblait pas haineuse face à lui, ni même effrayé... tout juste amusée voir indifférente... comme si elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer des vampires... Eric sentait le crépuscule arriver, il attendit quelques minutes, le temps que le soleil est complètement disparu et sorti de son cercueil, il se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit la porte... Sookie était devant son bureau et semblait l'attendre, le viking décida d'en profiter un peu, il s'approcha d'elle, Bill ne semblait pas présent. _Parfait..._ Pensa Eric, il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, elle le regarda dans les yeux sans réagire.

-Tu voulais me voir Sookie ? susurra Eric.

\- Oui et je ne suis pas la seule... répondit-elle.

Eric fut surpris avant d'entendre la porte derrière lui se claquer, la fille au cheveux noir se tenait devant et Lafayette était à ses côté, elle se tenait devant lui de manière profective.

\- Tu peut m'expliquer ce que Lafayette faisait dans ta cave attacher et blessé ? demanda Sookie visiblement sur les nerfs.

\- C'est un dealer de V... commença Eric.

\- C'est probablement vrai, Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous l'avez enfermer et blessé au lieu de le remettre au autorité... Sa jambe est en train de s'infecter je vous signale ! réprima la jeune fille sur la défensive.

\- D'autre aurait fait pire que moi... répliqua-t-il à la jeune brune.

\- tu va le libéré sinon je te dénonce à la police ! dit Sookie

Pov Alicia

Je crois que si le blondinet n'avait pas été là j'aurais mi une claque monumental à Sookie... Ne jamais menacer un type qui peut enfermer quelqu'un dans une cave sans le moindre remord... Encore plus si c'est un vampire... Il Sortit ses crocs, je sentis Lafayette se tendre derrière moi, je m'accroupie et posa ma main sur son épaule.

\- Hey, Ca va aller... lui dis-je doucement.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûre... répondit le blondinet.

\- Ecoutez... dis-je en me relevant doucement, Sookie à été extrêmement stupide de vous parler comme ça... Et encore je pèse mes mots, Mais si il y a une chose de sûre, C'est qu'il est hors de question de vous laisser faire du mal à Lafayette de nouveau... Suis-je assez claire ?

Je lui faisais face et malgré notre différence de taille flagrante, Je ne me laissais pas démentir, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente... déclara le blondinet après un moment de refléction.

-Dites toujours... répondis-je en prenant une posture nonchalante contre son bureau.

Il nous expliqua ensuite qu'un des shérifs du Texas avait disparu et qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour le retrouvé, que les facultés de télépathe de Sookie pouvaient être utiles, puis son regard deriva sur moi.

\- Qu'est-tu ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement du monde.

\- Avant de me demander ça vous pourriez commencer par vous présenter...Ce serait pas mal... répondis-je du tac au tac.

Au moins ça me permettrais de réfléchir un peu à la réponse que j'allais donner

\- Je m'appelle Eric Northman, Je suis un vampire de plus de mille ans, Shérff de la zone 5 et propriétaire de ce bar... Ca te vas ou tu veux aussi connaitre ma couleur préféré ?

\- Honnêtement...J'en ai rien à foutre ! lui répondis-je, Je suppose que c'est à mon tour ? il me fit signe de continuer, Je m'appelle Alicia Forbes, J'ai dix-sept ans, Je suis actuellement à la retraite et je vis à Mystic Falls avec ma soeur Caroline et ma mère le shérif.

Eric me regarda avec stupéfaction.

\- A la retraite... A ton age ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

Sookie me regarda pour savoir si j'allais révélé mon secret ( pas si secret que ça vue que tout Mystic Falls et la moitié de bon temps sont au courant... ) je lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Je suis une ancienne tueuse à gage. lâchais-je comme si de rien était.

\- Une enfant tueuse à gage ? demanda Eric toujours aussi surpris.

\- Je ne vois pas le problème... Vous vous méfieriez d'un homme baraqué en imper noir qui rentrerais dans votre bar ? il hocha la tête, Est-ce que vous vous méfierez d'un gamine de huit ans qui rentre en "cherchant sa mère" ? demandais-je

Il sembla réfléchir à mes propos un instant avant de me répondre.

\- Je dois dire que tu n'a pas tors, Mais comment ce fait-il que tu sache utiliser la magie ?

\- Une de mes amies est sorcière, Il semblerait que j'ai une affinité avec tout ce qui est surnaturel donc elle ma appris quelques trucs...

\- Quels armes maîtrise-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Du stylo bille au bazooka... répondis-je naturellement, J'ai une prédilection pour tout ce qui est tire en règle général, Je ne rate jamais ma cible, D'autre questions ?

\- Non ça ira...

\- Je vous préviens, Mes honoraires sont assez chère... Huit mille dollars ...

Il semblait peser le pour et le contre.. perso ça m'arrangeais, si il refusait Sookie ne voudrait pas partir sans moi même avec son vampire qui commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système avec son "il est hors de question qu'elle parte à Dallas " je connaissais Sookie depuis sept ans... Elle savait prendre soins d'elle...

\- Accepté ! finis par concéder Eric en me tirant de mes pensée, Mais par contre je ne peux pas te laisser y aller sans la surveillance d'un vampire, Pam ?

\- Pas la peine ! le coupais-je, J'ai un vampire qui peut m'accompagner.

\- Et qui donc ? Ton petit copain? me demanda Pink Lady -qui s'appelait en réalité Pam de ce que j'ai compris-.

\- Non, Ma soeur... répondis-je avec une pointe de dédain.

J'ai toujours eu un principe dans la vie -inculquée par mon grand frère avant qu'il ne parte de la maison- fout toi de ma gueule et je me foutrais de la tienne deux fois plus fort...

Après un petit questionnaire à la "ta soeur est un vampire ?" il allait prévoir un cercueil pour elle quand je lui dit qu'elle pouvait marché au soleil il s'en suivit une dizaine de question sur ce sujet que j'éludait avec un "Whaou, Il faut beau dehors" ce qui aurait put fonctionner... Si il y avait une fenêtre dans le bureau de Eric... Au lieu de quoi je remercie Lafayette de couper la conversation avec un long gémissement de douleur.

Il fut décider qu'il irait avec Bill et Sookie dans sa magnifique voiture jaune (ironie) et que je les suivrais sur ma moto.

Nous sortîmes et quelque chose me frappa : il faisait un froid de canard, j'eu un long frissons, inconsciemment, je me recroquevillais sur moi même quand je sentie quelque chose sur mes épaules...

\- Une veste en cuir ? demandais-je en regardant Eric.

\- Ce serait con que tu ne puisse pas aider à retrouver le shérif de Dallas juste parce que tu as attrapé la grippe... Vous les humains vous êtes si fragiles... dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Je montais sur ma moto, et la faisais démarré, le son du moteur me faisais frisonner, j'adorais se son presque autant que j'aimais la vitesse d'une moto. Je lançais un dernier regard à Eric avant de mettre mon casque et de partir pour de bon... Ce petit voyage me permis de le remettre les idées en place... Aujourd'hui, je m'étais fait attaqué... Encore sa ça allait... Lafayette avait été sauvée... Plutôt cool... Mais le truc qui me mettais mal alaise c'était ce Eric... je n'arrivait pas à cerner le fond de sa pensée, sa psychologie, elle je la comprenais, mais ses actions étaient stimulées par sa fierté et non son honneur ou ses sentiments, ce qui est plutôt rare.

En attendant ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il aimait Sookie...Il semblait vouloir la conquérir, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre comme si c'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux... ce qui sembla bizarre vue qu'il était plus vieux que n'importe qui...

Sookie déposa Lafayette devant sa maison, mais je décidais de le raccompagner jusqu'à l'intérieure... Après tout le pauvre venait d'être complètement traumatisé...

Après un ou deux shot de vodka, je remontais sur ma moto et partie direction Mystic Falls comment annoncer la nouvelle à ma soeur ? telle était la question... Caroline avait la mauvaise habitude d'être surprotectrice avec moi...

J'entrais enfin chez moi, ma soeur était sur le pas de la porte à m'attendre et ma mère était dans le salon entrain de regarder la télé -non pas que se soit une mauvaise mère... Elle avait juste l'habitude que je disparaissent pendant des heures, tant qu'elle me retrouvait dans mon lit le lendemain, elle ne s'inquiétait pas...

Je passa les cinq minutes qui suivirent à expliquer à Caroline ce qui m'étais arrivé et le fait que je doivent partir à Dallas pour retrouver un vieux vampire disparu... Elle faillit rager jusqu'à-ce que je lui propose de m'accompagner ce qui la rassura énormément.

Rapidement on préparait nos valises, le fait de quitter Mystic Falls ne me dérangeais pas vraiment, je ne passais que très peu de temps dans se patelin, je préférais de loin les grandes villes; plus d'animation, plus de problème, plus de chance de croiser mon frère...

Il vivait actuellement à New York avec un de ses amis Tony, quelqu'un que j'aimais bien, la boîte pour laquelle il travaillait avait coulé depuis ils bossaient tous ensemble, avec Natasha sa copine... j'adorais mon frère, il avait changé de nom de famille pour ne pas nous attirer d'ennuie, il était passé de Forbes à Barton...Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour nous... je l'aimais pour ça...

La nuit fut très courte et j'appris d'un rapide coup de téléphone de Sookie qu'on avait déjà un avions et qu'il partirait à 14h35 précisément... Je m'attelais donc à me préparé pour Dallas.

\- Tu compte mettre quoi pour y aller ? me demanda Caroline.

\- on a environs deux heures et demi de vol quand on arrivera il fera encore jours, Et comme le Texas n'est absolument pas connue pour ses chaleurs étouffantes... Short en jean noir et le t-shirt bleu turquoise là...

\- Tu sera géniale comma ça ma chérie ! me dis ma soeur en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Si tu le dis Care' ! lui répondis-je avec un sourire, Et toi, Tu met quoi ?

Elle désigna une robe brodé dans les tons bronze doré qui lui allait super bien, on finit de se préparer, je me faisait un chignon en hauteur pour me protégé de la chaleur -des cheveux noirs lâcher c'est l'insolation assuré...- Caroline elle se les étaient lissé, on montait dans la voiture et direction l'aéroport de Shreveport... _bien sur ni Mystic Falls, Ni Bon Temps ne pense à invertir dans un aéroport... Qui sait... ça leurs apporteraient peut-être des touristes avec le panneau "_ 90% de populations surnaturel; 10% d'humain" _qui devrait être accroché à l'entrée de Mystic Falls à mon avis..._ Pensais-je ce qui fit rire Sookie

Le trajet en Avion passa à une vitesse folle -sûrement du au fait que j'ai dormi une grande partie du trajet... à l'arrivé un homme tenta de nous kidnapper toutes les trois mais Caroline le mit sous contrôle... Au sens propre... ils montèrent dans la limousine et firent monter une rouquine que j'avais plusieurs fois entre-aperçu du nom Jessica et Bill le vampire casse-couille dans la voiture... Le reste du trajet se fit sans embûche et je fut au comble du paradis quand je me rendis compte qu'ils avaient du coca cherry qui était sans conteste ma boisson préféré ! Je tenais la bouteille en plastique comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante au monde se qui fit rire Sookie et ma soeur, lorsque je l'ouvrit, je me mis à ronronner de plaisir... Les filles me regardaient en souriant ce qui me fit rougir et regarder dans le vide.

On finit par arriver dans un hôtel de luxe, l'hôtel Camarilla, il était adéquate pour les vampires ce qui fait que si Caroline enlevait sa bague en plein jour elle ne risquait rien... Ce qui me rassura fortement, je n'en ai pas l'air, mais j'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive un truc...

Une fois à l'intérieure, un genre de Cow Boy et une brunette nous accueillir en nous demandant si ont étaient bien les envoyez de Eric, je répondis positivement.

\- Vous avez au moins une idée de qui peut avoir kidnapper votre shérif ? demanda Sookie.

\- Oui, répondit la brunette, Il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse de la société du soleil, Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen d'en être sûre, Il faudrait que quelqu'un s'y infiltre, Mais...

-Je peux m'occuper de la parti infiltration... Dis-je calmement.

Les deux vampires se retournait sur moi comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils me voyaient.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi petite, dis la brunette, Tu te ferais repéré tous de suite...

\- Détrompé vous, Alicia est une très bonne espionne, Elle n'aura aucun problème a faire évader Godric, Mais elle aura sans doute besoin de renfort...dit Sookie.

-Laisse la se démerder, Au pire c'est une gamine... Elle a qu'a crever si elle échoue... dit le brun oldfashion.

 _Ho le con..._ pensai-je en voyant ma soeur se lever.

\- Parle lui de ma soeur encore une fois comme ça et je te fais bouffer tes couilles c'est claire ? dit-elle tandis que les veines autours de ses yeux noircisait.

\- Comment ose-tu me parler comme ça ? hurla le mec de Sookie.

\- Bill ferma là... dit Eric calmement.

Bill se rassit en grognant.

\- Tu peux peut-être faire évadé Godric, On est pas à l'abri d'une surprise, Mais comment compte-tu faire pour y entrer gamine, Puisque je te rappel que nous on peut pas... répliqua le cow boy.

\- Vous non, Caroline, Oui... Je mènerais le gros de l'opération, Ce n'est pas la première fois que je jouerais les infiltrées... Care, Tu sera là en renfort, Si j'ai besoin d'aide je t'appel mais ne grille pas ta couverture... Vous savez si il y aurait une bonne raison pour nous d'y aller ? Mariage ,Séminaire...

La brunette eu un dé-clique.

\- Oui il y a un séminaire à l'heure actuelle, Mais il a déjà commencé, Les inscriptions sont donc closes.

\- Ca je connais quelqu'un qui peut s'en charger...

Je sortie mon téléphone et appelais en facetime, ça sonna plusieurs fois avant qu'une tête blonde ne décroche.

\- Yo Al' ! répondis Mira qui travaillait la musique à fond.

-Mira si tu veux m'entendre baisse le son ! hurlais-je au dessus de Shoot & thrill d'AC DC.

Miranda Stark... Le plus grand génie que je connaisse et pourtant j'en connais pas mal, elle a piraté le pentagone à 14 ans juste parce que je lui avait dit qu'elle n'en était pas capable... Blonde, Les yeux bleu-gris... toujours habillé avec des imprimés militaire, ce qui contrastait fortement avec ça forte tête et son côté arrogant... Dès que j'avais un problème de logistique je m'en remettait à elle.

\- Donc qu'est-ce que tu me veux mon chaton ? me demanda-t-elle sur un ton arrogant.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour falsifier une liste Mira-chérie ! lui dis-je sur un ton mielleux et forcée.

\- Qui dois-je pirater ?

\- Ho la société du soleil...

\- Attend ? Tu te fou de ma gueule ? me demanda-t-elle outrée, Tu pourrait pas viser plus haut ? Genre je sais pas moi ? La maison Blanche ?

\- Miranda Stark... Ne me dis pas que tu as piraté la maison Blanche récemment ? demanda Caroline suspicieuse.

La jeune blondinette regarda dans le vide et rougit.

\- La société du Soleil c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle faussement innocente.

 _Cette conne elle là fait !_ pensais-je.

Sookie me regarda stupéfait.

\- Elle a vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

J'hochait positivement la tête, Sookie releva les yeux au ciel.

\- Fait ! fit Mira, Officiellement, Tu avait des problèmes de santé qui avait retardé ton départ, Ta soeur t'accompagne pour être sûre que tu ne fasse pas une rechute.

\- Bien ! rétorquais-je, On part quand ?

\- Aujourd'hui ! répondit le cow boy.

J'étais déçu... Cette hôtel semblait cool et j'aurais aimer en profiter avant de partir, je pris ma valise et me dirigea vers l'entrée.

\- Mira, Tu peut piraté le GPS pour nous indiquer ou aller ? demandais-je sur un ton monotone.

\- Ok !

J'entendis Sookie soupiré.

\- Al' si tu mène ta mission avec un minimum de sourire je te promet deux coca cherry... dis-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Trois ! rétorquais-je.

\- Adjugé à trois... Maintenant file !

Le trajet se déroula avec joie... j'étais dans la limousine avec Caroline donc... à moi le coca ! je savourais mon passionnant nectar pendant que Caroline elle vidait deux bouteille de true blood pour être sûre de ne pas trop avoir à me mordre une fois là bas... Une femme décoloré blonde nous accueillit. Quand on descendait de la voiture, je fit semblant de faillir un peu de façon à se que ma soeur me rattrape ce qui accentuait l'histoire de "j'ai une santé fragile désolé pour le retard".

J'appris que la blonde était la femme de révérant, Sara Nelwine... Elle me laissait indifférente, Mais je savais devoir m'en faire une amie si je voulais trouver le vampire...

Je décidais de marqué des points en racontant le passif de ma mère avec les vampires, elle paraissait tout à fait subjugué, au point qu'elle nous demanda de venir manger chez eux le soir même. Pendant ce temps elle nous fît visité les lieux, la sacristie, le terrain d'entrainement et plusieurs locaux, tout était immense.

Sarah nous laissa une demi heure avant le repas pour nous changer, Caroline opta pour une robe rouge à bretelle que je trouvais pour ma part magnifique, moi aussi, je sortais une de mes robes préféré : en trapèze bleu couverte de voilage, plus courte devant que derrière. Je détachais mes cheveux pour laisser mes boucles ébènes onduler à leurs grès et ne mettais qu'un eyes ligner et un gloss dans les ton violine que j'adorais.

La soirée fut des plus ennuyeuse, je faisais semblant de m'intéresser à la vie du révèrent, mais je trouvais cela plus qu'ennuyeux. Quand le moment fut propice, je simulais une quinte toux et m'excusait de devoir les quitter, un regard vers Caroline lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait les occuper pendant que je repérais les lieux.

C'est ainsi que je me promenait dans les locaux, humant l'air à la recherche de quelque chose d'inhumain, de vampirique... Au bout d'une demi heure de recherche, je tombais sur un local ou une dizaine de gardes s'accumulaient... Je fit le tour du bâtiment et me rendis compte d'une chose. _Les cons ! ils ont laissés la fenêtre de derrière ouverte et sans surveillance !_ Avec une agilité féline,je rentrais dans le bâtiment, il semblait vide, mais un courant d'air me fit changer d'avis...

Sous un tapis _que d'originalité !_ se trouvait une trappe, elle menait à un labyrinthe de couloirs, Je posait la sucette que j'avais sur moi à l'entrée histoire de repéré l'odeur -elle était gout fraise- et entrepris de retrouver le shérif disparu.

En environs dix minutes, mon odorat et mon instinct me guidèrent fasse à une sorte de salle interrogatoire, la pièce était quasiment vide... une chaise, une table, un lit, un vampire sur le lit... au moins je n'avais eu aucun problème à le trouver.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici... dit le vampire.

De la où j'étais, je ne le voyais pas beaucoup, il était tournée fasse au mur et semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? demandais-je calmement.

\- Aucune jeune recrue n'est autorisé ici, Je vous conseillerais de partir avant qu'on vous retrouve, Si vous retrouvez votre chemin...

\- Ai-je l'air d'une jeune recrue ? demandais-je amusée.

Il se retourna vers moi, nos regards se croisèrent...


	3. Chapter 2 you're not a monster

**Mot de l'auteur : Salut tous le monde ! Comment Allez vous ?**

* * *

Chapitre 2 You're not a monster !

Pov Godric.

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille, quelque chose le frappa... Ses yeux, ils ne reflétaient pas de la peur, plutôt de l'amusement.

Elle lui faisait face dans sa robe de voilage à l'image de la nuit, elle qui ne semblait rien connaître des ténèbres. Elle était plutôt grande, bien que plus petite que lui et se tenait collé contre le mur. Elle lui souriait tendrement, ses cheveux tombait en cascade, ils étaient plus court devant -descendant juste en dessous de sa poitrine- que derrière -en dessous des fesses- Elle était extrêmement pale et ses yeux avait d'un bleu électrique qui paraissait surnaturelle... cette fille semblait presque être un fantôme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas effrayé ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Je devrais l'être ? demanda-t-elle dans un haussement de sourcil.

\- Oui... Après tout je suis un vampire, Une créature de Satan...

\- Suave et machiavélique... termina-t-elle sur un faux ton mielleux.

Il haussa les sourcils avant d'exploser de rire à sa réplique, elle rie aussi, elle avait un rire cristallin un poil enfantin.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Elle semblait réfléchir quand elle releva la tête comme un animal surpris, elle sauta littéralement au plafond et s'accrocha au tuyaux pour ne pas tombé, faisant la planche. Ainsi elle était invisible pour ceux qui ne relevaient pas la tête. L'homme qui entrait était un nouveau soldat dans l'armé du soleil, Godric ne l'avait jamais vue avant, il était grand, brun les cheveux en brosse.

Il balança une bouteille de true blood entre les barreaux d'argent dans porte.

\- Tiens, Prend ça fils de Satan ! dit-il avant alors que Godric laissait tomber sans bouger.

Le liquide rouge s'étala teintant le carrelage blanc, l'odeur lui fit sortir ses crocs ce qui fit s'enfuir le nouveau venu.

Une fois qu'il fut assez loin, la jeune fille descendit de son perchoir en atterrissant genoux au sol, elle resta quelques instant dans cette position. Grâce à son ouïe Godric entendit sa respiration devenir plus sifflante et saccadé.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle sembla réfléchir à sa réponse. Elle finit malgré tout par se relever les yeux fermer.

\- Oui... sa voix était devenue plus monotone.

Elle gardait les yeux clos et Godric vue ses poings se serrer quelque peu.

\- Vous mentez.

Elle eu un mouvement de recule à sa réplique.

\- Je...

\- Je vous fait peur ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle eu un petit rire qui le rassura.

\- Pourquoi me feriez vous peur ? demanda-t-elle souriante.

\- Je suis un monstre ! dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

Elle sembla sentir un pointe de tristesse dans sa voix et son sourire devint plus triste.

\- En quoi êtes vous un monstre ?

\- Je suis un vampire...

Elle eu un rire jaune.

\- Si pour vous être un vampire est l'équivalent d'un monstre alors désolé de vous le dire, Vous venez d'insulter un tiers de mes connaissances...

Godric fut surpris d'entendre ça.

\- Quoi ? Vous pensiez être le seule vampire que je connais ? demanda-t-elle en riant, Prochaine caractéristique.

\- J'ai tuer...

\- Moi aussi... Et pas qu'un peu... Pourtant ça n'est pas moi qui suis enfermer...

\- J'ai torturé des gens, J'ai violé des femmes avant de les tuer...

\- Vous vous en êtes déjà pris à des enfants ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Il fut choquer de son propos.

\- Non, Aucun vampire digne de se nom ne tuerait un enfant !

\- Alors j'ai déjà rencontré pire que vous...Et ils étaient humain.

L'ombre de son sourire disparaissait tandis qu'une unique larme translucide traversait son visage porcelaine.

\- Vous pensez être un monstre ? Que devrais-je dire dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles c'était transformé en fine lame tranchant ses yeux à la verticale tel un félin et toute lumière semblait avoir disparu de son regard. Godric eu un hoquet de surprise -non pas que ce soit moche, mais il ne s'y attendait pas- Elle sourit légèrement, tristement, son calme olympien contrastait avec son regard assasin.

\- Que dites vous de cela ? dit-elle en refermant les yeux aussi vite.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-il impressionné.

\- C'est... Compliqué... dit-elle tristement, Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant c'est que mes yeux changent de forme en fonction de mon état d'esprit...

\- A la manière d'un animal ? demanda-t-il amusé par ses explication.

\- Ne riez pas... C'est exactement ça ! dit-elle avec un sourire amusée.

Elle rouvrit les yeux qui commençait à reprendre une forme normale.

\- Et quelle émotion leur fait prendre cette forme ?

\- La colère, La haine et tout ce qui y est lier... dit-elle avec sérénité.

Godric fut surpris de cette réponse... Pourquoi serait-elle en colère.

* * *

Pov Alicia.

-Vous êtes en colère après moi ? me demanda-t-il avec un pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Bien sur que non ! m'empressais-je de répondre.

Ce petit échange me valut une claque mentale pour reprendre mes esprits... Trois chose que je ne comprenais pas...

Premièrement : Pourquoi lui avais-je révélé des secrets sur ma nature... Habituellement j'aurais gardé les yeux clos jusqu'à-ce qu'ils redeviennent normale... A la limite je les auraient ouverts, mais je ne lui aurais pas expliquer la raison de ce changement.

Deuxièmement : Pourquoi m'étais-je mise à ce point en colère contre l'autre con ? D'accord il c'est comporté comme le dernier des enculés... D'accord si il m'avait fait le coup à moi, il aurais sûrement passé la nuit... D'en d'atroce souffrance auxquelles personne ne pourrait imaginer, mais il aurait survécu la nuit entière... Malheureusement pour lui... Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi je lui en voulais à ce moment là... un vampire de 2 milles ans est sensé pouvoir gérer ses problème relationnel seul...

Troisièmement : Pourquoi m'étais-je empressé de réfuter sa théorie selon laquelle je lui en voulais ? D'habitude je m'en serais foutu comme de l'en 40... Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi l'idée qu'il puisse pensé que je le détestais ne me plaisait pas... Je ne comprenais et ça m'énervais !

Il avait remarqué mon monologue intérieurs et semblait vouloir me laisser en paix quelques minutes. Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place ce qui parut le faire rire.

Je rougissais un peu.

\- Quel était donc la raison de cette colère ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je regardais sur le côté, rouge pivoine en répondant un "rien du tout" il explosa de rire, j'aimais bien son rire, un peu moins le fait qu'il se moque ouvertement de moi.

Je lui tirais la langue ce qui le fit rire d'avantage... Putain ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais aussi puéril avec lui ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas un monstre... dit-il calmement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? lui demandais-je, Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne rempli pas aussi toutes les caractéristique du monstre selon vous...

Il me regarda désabusé.

\- Sauf la catégorie viole de femme bien sur... lui répondis-je à la fois gênée et morte de rire.

\- Quelqu'un comme vous ne pourra jamais être un monstre... se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Ca y'est... Merci connard de vampire voilà que je suis plus rouge que les cheveux d'Arlène... Raison pour laquelle bien sur... Il se foutait encore plus de ma gueule...

\- Je vous propose un deal... dis-je encore rouge et avec une toute petite voix.

Des fois je me déteste...

\- Dites toujours... répondit-il intrigué.

\- Si j'arrête de me considérer comme un monstre, Vous faite de même ! lui-dis sûre de moi.

Il rie de plus belle... A l'évidence j'aurai put me reconvertir en clown. Je fus tiré de mes ruminement par une sonnerie de téléphone, Caroline venait de m'envoyé une message.

 **[Bouge toi soeurette, ils font un appel dans 1/2 h et si t'es pas dans la chambre on est mal...]**

\- Merde ! m'exclamais-je, Je vais devoir y aller... A la prochaine le vampire !

Je me retournais et commençais à partir quand il m'arrêta.

\- Attendez... Votre deal... Je l'accepte à deux conditions... Premièrement vous me dites votre nom, Et deuxièmement, Vous m'expliquez tout sur vous...

J'étais étonné de ces conditions , je me retournais sur lui en souriant.

\- Je vous expliquerais tout... Dans une semaine pas avant... dis-je avec un sourire sachant éperdument qu'il devait être éxécuté dans jours, Et... Alicia... Alicia Forbes !

\- Alicia... répéta-t-il doucement.

Encore une fois je sentis le rouge monter à mes joues...

\- Je peux connaitre le votre ? demandais-je d'une petite voix.

\- Je m'appelle Godric. me dit-il.

\- Godric... répétai-je pensive, J'aime bien comme nom !

Je parti en courant avant qu'il eu le temps de répondre quelque chose, mais depuis le couloir je l'entendais avoir un petit rire.

Une fois arrivé à la sortie, je remarquais deux gardes arrivant dans ma direction. Heureusement pour moi il y avait toujours la sucette à la fraise qui me servais de point de repère, je dans le couloir d'a côté et me cachais sous une commode le temps qu'ils partent, bien sur... En bon chiens de gardes... Dès qu'ils entendirent un bruit, ils foncèrent dans la direction du dit bruit... Ha c'est triste d'être con...

Une fois sorti dehors je me dirigeais vers notre bungalow à Car' et moi, en sur pour être sur que je ne me perde pas, elle avait laisser sa robe rouge pendu à la fenêtre... une fois à l'intérieur, je pris une longue douche chaude, j'avais besoin de me remettre les idées en places, je ne comprenais plus mon propre comportement, et je sentais une drôle de chaleur dans mon bas-ventre... La douche chaude se transforma quasi immédiatement en douche froide -même si je détestais ça...- et dura dix minutes de plus... Caro commençait à s'inquiété donc je sortie en vitesse et enfilais mon pyjama composé d'un short très court et un débardeur...

Je me posais sur le rebord de la fenêtre un chocolat chaud à la main et me mis à regarder les étoiles... C'était la pleine lune ce soir là, mon coeur battait la chamade... Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi... Après un long moment à regarder la lune, puis je décidais d'aller me coucher sachant que demain serait une longue journée...

\- Godric... fut la dernière chose que je dis avant de m'endormir...

* * *

Pov général.

Une lamborgini noir s'arrêtait devant le domaine de Godric, vêtue d'un long impère noir, un capuche lui descendant jusqu'à la moitié du visage, ce qui semblait être une jeune fille descendit, remontant l'allée de vampire comme si de rien était. De temps à autre le chauffeur donnait des coups d'oeil vers la jeune fille histoire d'être sûre qu'elle n'avait pas disparut... Après tout si il devait expliquer ça à son patron, il ne reverrait jamais la lumière du jour... Ni aucune lumière d'ailleurs. La jeune fille s'arrêta face à la porte et frappa avec un flegme incroyable. Eric fut celui qui alla ouvrir et quel fut sa surprise quand il la vit rentré sans invitation et comme si de rien était.

Une fois dans le salon, elle s'installa sur un sofa sous les regards exorbité de toutes les personnes (ndla : de tout les vampires...) présent.

\- Mira ? s'écria Sookie qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

La jeune fille abaissa son capuchon, laissant apparaître une chevelure blond/roux et des yeu bleu gris . Elle avait la vingtaine environ, un éclat de malice éclairant son regard, le genre de regard qui mettrait n'importe qui mal alaise... Vampire comprit.

\- Sookie Stackhouse ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement, La dernière fois qe je t'ai vue tu était planqué dans les jupons de same comme une petite fille effrayé par son ombre...

Le manque de respect flagrant dont elle faisait preuve faisait rire Eric qui comprenait qu'il s'agissait surtout d'une provocation amical. Bill lui était fou de rage qu'on ose insulter sa propriété de la sorte.

\- Et que faisait-tu pendant quelle se "cachait"... Petite ? dit-il un peu échauffé.

Elle allait répondre quelque chose, mais Sookie fut plus rapide.

\- Elle tuait les gens qui avait pris le Merlotte en otage... lâcha-t-elle calmement.

Tout le monde fut étonné par cette révélation, Bill le premier qui ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de la part de Sookie. Mira, elle eu un sourire sympatrique à l'égare de Sookie.

\- Et cette prise d'otage date d'il y a combien de temps ? demanda Eric qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Voyons voir... répondit Mira, Sookie venait de commencer le boulot et Alicia n'avait pas encore totalement arrêter donc... Il y a cinq ans !

\- Et tu avait quel age il y a cinq ans ? demanda Bill qui perdait patience face à cette "gamine".

\- J'ai 19 ans à l'heure actuelle... Fait la soustraction tout seul comme un grand et t'as le droit à une sucette ! dit-elle sur un ton arrogant et très agressif.

\- Pour qui te prend tu sale gamine ! hurla Bill hors de lui.

Sookie se recroquevillait sur elle même se qui n'échappa pas aux regards aiguisés d' Eric et de Mira, celle-ci le regarda avec un calme olympien, mais il y avait comme une aura autour d'elle, des ondes meurtrière l'englobant tandis qu'elle avançait vers Bill d'un pas décidé.

\- Pour qui je me prend ? Pour qui te prend tu pour la traiter de la sorte ? demanda-t-elle calmement, Tu sais, Dans ma vie j'ai vue bien des connards, Mais ceux qui comme toi, Tiennent leur couple à coup de peur et de douleur sont ceux que je préfère écraser !

Bill l'empoigna par la gorge et la souleva en l'air, Eric était près à intervenir, mais quelque chose d'étrange se produit : Peu à peu, les cheveux de la jeune fille prirent une teinte orange rouge, ses yeux échangèrent leur teinte bleu-gris pour un dorée soutenue, ses pupilles s'affinèrent et s'allongèrent jusqu'à former une longue fente noir, des moustaches pareille à celle d'un chien et des crocs lui poussèrent et enfin de longues oreille en fourrure orange avec une pointe blanche puis noir apparurent au sommet de son crâne. Elle posa sa main sur le torse du vampire brun, un appareil en métal avec un rayon lumineux en son centre la gantant.

\- Lâche moi immédiatement ou tu es mort. dit-elle extrêmement calmement.

\- Qu'es-tu ? demanda Eric une fois qu'elle fut à terre.

Elle se retourna vers lui, lui sorti et le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Je suis une animaforme !

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez vous ? D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de vous le demander, mais vous avez devinés qui est le fameux frère d'Alicia ou encore qui peu bien être Mira en réalité (surtout avec qui elle pourrait avoir des liens familiaux et dans quel sens : cousine, nièce...) n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensés !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yoh ! comme je l'avais promis dans Alchimiste, Princesse et Survivant voilà le chapitre 4 de Vampire ou héro ! désolé pour le grand retard que j'ai eu fasse au dates initiales… problème personnel… En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, au menu un révérant casse couille, un débardeur trop court, de l'alcool et des explications… Amusez vous bien !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le futur emploie de Russe sera du Google Trad… désolé je ne pense pas faire un passage entier dans cette langue donc ça ne devrait pas être une catastrophe mais je tenais à la préciser, je ne connaît malheureusement personne parlant cette langue pour m'aider avec cette fic… Les connaisseur vous avez l'autorisation de me corriger !**

* * *

4)Margherita

Pov Alicia.

La journée passa très rapidement, je me levais au aurores pour courir un peu dans les bois avec Caroline, puis Sarah Nelwine vint nous accompagner pour le sermon, on avait le droit à des place au premier rang… La chance ? comment ça c'est pas crédible ? J'emmerde la crédibilité !

J'avais mis un horrible chemisier rose saumon avec un pantalon cigarette noir… Par la chaleur je me demande comment j'ai fais pour ne pas tous virer sur un coup de tête. Je laissais l'autre taré vomir sa haine vis-a-vis des vampires sans rien dire, me contentant de sourire comme une conne… Du moins comme sa conne de femme. Ils nous avaient invités à dîner, comment refuser quand c'est si gentiment demandé. On rentrait dans notre chambre au alentour de 21h40. Je partis dans la salle de bain enfiler un baggy très large avec un ceinture élastique et un haut bleu nuit s'arrêtant 10 cm en dessous de ma poitrine. Je lâchais mes boucles ébènes et sorti pour me rendre dans la cellule du vampire millénaire.

* * *

Pov Sookie.

Sookie regarda la jeune Stark entamer son 15eme verre de la soirée, génie de la technologie… Pas sur mais si on pouvait lui accorder quelque chose c'était sa teneur à l'alcool. La blonde/rousse se leva sur la table commandant a son starkphone -un genre de téléphone holographique sortant d'un petit cercle de métal lumineux- De commander chinois.

Tous les vampires dans la salle intéressait à la jeune femme de presque 20 ans, dansant sur la table comme si de rien était, elle avait retiré sa cape et son pantalon, elle était donc en culotte en dentelle et débardeur entrain de danser devant des vampires assoiffés de sang.

-Elle est vulgaire… déclara Bill.

\- Elle est hilarante ! rétorqua Eric.

\- C'est Mira… répondit Sookie.

La proximité des deux vampires la gênait, mais elle n'avait pas franchement son mot à dire, elle se contentait d'apprécier son verre de Margherita pendant que Mira descendait une bouteille de Whisky cul-sec.

\- Rentrons. déclara Bill.

\- Je suis assez fatigué tu as raison, Remontons dans la chambre… répondit Sookie.

\- Non je veux dire rentrons à Bon Temps, Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Les bêtes de foire peuvent s'occuper de Godric.

\- Mais je…

Bill ne laissa pas le temps à Sookie de parler et l'attrapa par le bras pour la traîner vers la voiture. Pourvue qu'elle n'ai pas entendu… Pensa la télépathe en tournant machinalement la tête vers la table ou dansait Mira.

La bouteille vide se fracassa contre le mur juste devant Bill. Elle a entendu…

La blonde était apparu devant le jeune couple de manière désinvolte, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon étendu sur le visage.

\- Vous partez déjà ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement enfantin.

* * *

Pov Alicia

Godric était assis sur son lit, me faisant fasse, on se toisait pendant environs une minute avant que je décide de briser la glace.

\- Bien dormi ? demandais-je.

\- Oui et vous ? me répondit-il.

\- Mal ! Il fait beaucoup trop chaud ici ! Je ne comprend pas comment vous pensez vivre… dis-je sur un ton mélodramatique.

\- Et d'où venez vous pour autant craindre la chaleur ?

\- Je suis née en Louisiane, Mais j'ai passé mon enfance au milieu de la Russie…

-V kakom regione Rossii ? ( et dans quel région de la Russie ? )

Je le regardait un moment sans répondre…

\- La Sibérie…

\- Mais pourquoi vos parents vous on amener dans une région aussi inhospitalière ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Qui vous a dit que se sont mes parents qui m'y on amener ?

\- Comment ? me demanda-t-il.

\- C'est…Compliqué… expliquai-je comme je pouvais.

La vérité c'est que je ne voulais pas qu'il me juge pour ce que j'étais.

\- Dit moi la vérité sur ta nature, L'odeur de ton sang qui m'est presque inconnu et si familier… Tes capacités physique impressionnante… Tes yeux… Ne me ment pas !

\- Je suis une animaforme… Un croisement génétique si vous préférez…

\- Développe… me demanda-t-il.

Et depuis quand il me tutoie ? Genre ? Posey ?

Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Mon ADN a été mélanger à celui d'un animale quand j'avais 3ans… Ne me regardez pas comme ça je sais que les manipulations génétique dans le spécimen à fini son développement cellulaire c'est très dangereux, Mais j'avais rien demandé moi ! Beaucoup son morts… Beaucoup on mutés de façons étrange… le reste continuait les testes…

\- quelle teste ?

\- Et bien…

* * *

Pov Caroline.

Elle attendait sa sœur au milieu des bois, tournant en rond quand elle se rendit compte d'une présence.

\- Toujours aussi resplendissante… dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour le voir lui… Il n'avait pas changer, ses yeux orages, ses courtes boucles blonde, son sourire suffisant…

\- Klaus ! dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Tu m'a manqué Caroline, Je n'ai pas passé une seconde sans penser à toi…

Ne rien laisser paraître, ne pas l'embrasser...

\- Toi tu ne m'a pas manquer… Maintenant si tu voulais bien t'en aller, J'attends quelqu'un… dit-elle froidement.

\- Qui pourrais-tu donc attendre en plein milieu d'un abattoir pour vampire ?

\- Ca ne te concerne pas… Et tu ne m'avais pas promis de ne plus jamais revenir ?

Il avait sourit et c'était rapproché d'elle, elle recula d'un pas par précaution, mais tout son corps lui hurlait de sauter dans les bras du beau blond.

\- J'avais promis de ne jamais revenir à Mystic Falls, Pas de ne plus jamais revenir vers toi...dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Elle sourit intérieurement mais gardait ses distance avec le vampire millénaire.

\- Tu ne m'a pas répondu… Qui attend-tu ? redemanda-t-il.

\- Ma… Ma petite sœur… elle avait fermer les yeux, priant inférieurement pour que le vampire ne s'approche pas de son adorable petite sœur.

\- Tu as une sœur ? demanda-t-il, J'ai toujours crue que tu était fille unique…

\- Non j'ai une petite sœur… Elle est souvent loin donc beaucoup de gens ignore son existence. Mais en quoi ça t'intéresse ? Et pourquoi est-tu ici d'ailleurs ?

\- J'attendais que tu me le demande… Si je suis ici c'est parce qu'un vampire très puissant est retenu..

\- Je sais… On est sur l'affaire Alicia et moi… D'ailleurs elle doit être avec lui à l'heure qu'il est…

\- Alicia ?

\- Ma sœur… Elle a collecter une dette auprès d'un vampire, Eric jesaisplusquoi et elle est charger de le ramener en vie… Et…

\- Toi tu es chargée de la surveiller…

\- C'est ma sœur… Je ferais tout pour elle…

\- Et elle ne pourrait pas attendre une demi-heure ? dit-il en caressant les boucle blonde de la jeune vampire.

Après tout pourquoi pas… Je lui ai déjà tout avouée…

Elle l'embrassa, il lui répondit et arracha sa chemise, les deux se regardaient avec un grand sourire, elle caressa son torse, il lui embrassa la gorge et l'attrapa par les fesses. D'instinct elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille...Ils firent l'amour pendant toute l'heure qui suivit, jusqu'à entendre un :

\- Hey, vous là !

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Perso je suis une fan de Klaroline... Laissez vos impression ! (un review = un strip-tease de toute l'équipe des Avengers et de Eric et Godric. )**

Eric : Je peux savoir de quel droit tu décide ça ?

 **Keita : Je suis l'auteur de fais ce que je veux !**

 **Godric : C'est ce que tu crois ?**

 **Alicia : Tu pense qu'on va te laisser faire ?**

 **Mira *une bouteille à la main*: Le Strip-Tease !**

 **Keita s'enfuit en courant.**

 **Keita : A la prochaine pour le chapitre 2 de la faute du destin !**


	5. Chapter 4

Vampire ou Héros

Chapitre 4

Keita : Yosh ! Me revoilà après cette petite absence… lol… ouais… vous pouvez me taper, j'ai pas d'excuse. On va dire que cette fiction avait besoin de mûrir dans un coin de ma tête… Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis de retour… Et que le fait que OCS repasse les sept saisons de True Blood.

Du coup je suis a fond… Et revoir Godric quoi… il a pas « God » dans son nom pour rien…

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis de retour, mais bon, comme vous l'avez compris depuis le temps, j'ai tendance à avoir des gros retard sur mes rythme de parution donc je suis pas vraiment dans la capacité de donner un rythme précis… Désolé… me tapez pas s'il vous plait !

Un énorme bisous à tous les reviewer ! Vous êtes les meilleurs je vous kiff.

Pour répondre à peu près généralement :

Merci, milles mercis, ça me fait juste tellement plaisir et en réalité c'est en voyant vos messages que j'ai eu le courage de revenir sur ( oui, vous pouvez m'insulter, j'ai déménagé sur Wattpad…. )

On m'a demander si Godric allait survivre… A ça je répondrais… Que je ne répondrais pas…

Sur ceux, je reprend possession de nos vampires chéris…

 **Eric:** Mais oui, va-y, rêve !

 **Keita** : Maiiiiiisssss ! Respectez moi !

 **Klaus** : disons chère Keita que cette tâche est purement impossible…

 **Keita** : Maiiiiss ! Bande de méchants ! Les filles ! Aidez moi, solidarité féminine…

 **Alicia** **Charge son flingue** : comme ça tu veux revenir Kei… un conseil… cour… **vise**

 **Keita** : A moiiiiiiii **fuis** au menu, un Klaroline qui fait du bien, une Alicia au bord de la crise de nerf et une Mira qui profite de la vie…

 **Chapitre 4 : Don't try to control me**

PDV Alicia

\- Quels testes ? Avait demandé le vampire millénaire.

Bien-sûr que la question m'avais mise mal à l'aise, je ne savais même plus dans quelle direction regarder. Trop perturbée, je décidais donc de regarder mes pieds, et franchement, je devrais penser à investir dans une nouvelle paire de chaussure, car mes docks commençait vraiment à s'effriter avec le temps.

Le regard de l'homme pesait sur les épaules, alors que j'essayais de sourire du mieux que je pouvais.

\- Disons que c'est quelque chose que je ne raconte pas au premier venu…, dis-je sur un ton que je voulais légé.

Mais bordel Alicia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou merde ! Envoie le chier et retourne te coucher ! T'es payée pour le ramener, pas pour t'en servir comme psy, et encore moins t'en faire un pote !

\- Donc, pour toi je ne vaut pas plus que le premier venu ?, demanda-t-il visiblement déçu.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !, m'empressais-je de répondre.

La gène se sentait dans ma voix, et mes joues avaient pris leurs désarmait traditionnelles teinte rosée.

Nan mais je vous jure ! Des fois je me mettrais des claques ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend d'agir comme ça ? On dirait une de ces cruches qui se pavane devant Damon ou Jason à rougir en permanence et rire comme une pintade à la moindre blague ! Je suis Alicia Forbes bordel de merde ! Pas une de ces crétines d'ados attardées !

Je secouais à nouveau la tête, essayant de reprendre mon calme. Penser diplomatie, penser diplomatie…

\- Disons qu'on se connaît depuis à peine vingt-quatre heure… Je ne connais même pas votre nom de famille, donc on va dire que ouais… Pour l'instant pour moi vous êtes le premier venu…

Merde… Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi ? Et puis pourquoi je suis toujours obligée d'être aussi agressive ? Pitié qu'il ne se soit pas vexé…

PDV Caroline.

\- Hey ! Vous !, dit une voix.

Immédiatement, Klaus et moi avions arrêter tout mouvement. Qui pourrait venir ici à cette heure là ? Et puis même si il ne se doute pas que nous somme des vampires, au minimum on aurait été considérer comme des fricoteurs par l'église, et sûrement renvoyés, ce qui n'est pas tolérable avec la mission de ma petite Alicia… Je ne réfléchis plus et m'approche de l'homme avec la ferme intention de le tuer, avant de me rendre compte que…

\- Jason Stackhouse, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je étonnée.

\- Caroline Forbes ? Mais enfin… C'est un séminaire anti-vampire, tu peux pas être là ! Dit-il en pointant un fusil de paint-ball sur elle.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Bonne nouvelle, il n'y avait pas la photo de Jason Stackhouse à côté du mot « dangereux » dans le dictionnaire...Non… C'était juste un énorme boulet.

\- Écoute… Je suis venu avec ta sœur et la mienne, pour libérer le vampire qui se trouve ici… toi retourne à Bon temps pour… je sais pas… Baiser des filles, boire de la bière… Ce que tu fais d'habitude quoi...dit la blonde.

\- Tu le connais Caroline ? Demanda le beau blond aux accents anglais.

\- C'est le frère d'une amie…, dit-elle en le toisant.

\- Caroline, enfin…. Merde… Si tu te fais chopper…, dit Jason.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, et s'approcha du jeune homme à sa vitesse vampirique, alors elle déclencha ses pouvoirs de contrôle.

\- Ecoute moi bien Stackhouse, tu va partir d'ici et tu va agir comme si tu ne nous avait jamais vue, c'est assez clair pour toi ?,demanda-t-elle agacée.

\- Bien-sur…, dit-il sous le contrôle de l'hypnose avant d'enfin quitter les lieux.

La blonde soupira avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, en partie d'exaspération, mais surtout de frustration. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de son homologue vampire sur ses épaules, et les centaines de questions qu'il se posait la traverser. Comme pour briser le silence, elle demanda le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Au faite, comment-va ta fille ?

Au lieu de briser le silence, elle ne fit que le rendre encore plus pesant. Bien-sur, Klaus n'avait pas prévu de lui parler de sa fille : Hope, en faite, il espérait qu'elle ne sache que très tardivement l'existence de celle-ci. Non pas qu'il avait honte de son petit trésor et le fait que Caroline le sache ne mettait en rien la petite en danger… Non, le fait était que Klaus avait honte de la mère de la petite, Hayley avait beau être une personne que l'on pourrait qualifier… d'appréciable, le fait est qu'il avait coucher avec une ennemie de la blonde et qu'il aurai mille fois préférer que Caroline soit la mère de la petite.

\- Elle… Elle va bien… Elle est en sécurité avec Rebekah., dit-il sur un ton incertain.

\- Bien… Je vais retourner là-bas avant qu'on ne se rende compte de mon absence…, dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait neutre, mais qui trahissait son agacement.

Le blond aurait voulu la retenir, mais comme à son habitude, Caroline dressait le plus de barrière possible entre eux, et aucune raison ne pouvait la forcer à rester à ses côtés. Il soupira, dépité, et regarda la vampire s'éloigner de lui.

PDV général

Pour être bourrée, la blonde/rousse l'était, elle se demandait même si elle n'avait pas vider tout le stock de tequila des vampires. Et pourtant elle était toujours debout sur le bar de la villa, entrain de danser au rythme de « Shape of you » d'Ed Sheeran. Elle s'amusait… Enfin.. Miranda Stark s'amuse toujours, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas au dépends des autres. Ici, elle se sentait...Acceptée… Personne ne semblait ne la juger sur ses actions ou sur sa façon d'agir avec son monde...En faite, personne ne semblait assez… Immature pour faire ça… Bon, il y avait toujours ce très chère _oldfashion_ vampire, qui les lui brisaient carrément. Mais elle aurait sa vengeance, et plus rapidement que ce qu'il pouvait bien croire… après tout, on ne s'en prend pas à un Stark sans en payer les conséquences.  
Toute cette alcool réveillait en elle des instincts animal et après son jean et sa longue cape, voilà que c'était au tour se son superbe top kaki de valser au sol. Elle dansait maintenant dans des sous-vêtements en coton noir, léger et simple.

Les regards des vampires étaient braqués sur elle, ils semblaient vouloir la dévorer d'une seule bouchée, et ça, ça faisait rire la jeune adulte, parce qu'elle savait très bien, qui, à la fin, dévorerait qui.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffés, puis descendu enfin du comptoir.

Un vampire, brun, plutôt grand, les yeux vert s'approcha d'elle, un air séducteur sur le visage.

\- Hey beauté…, commença-t-il.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite… Je suis pas encore assez bourrée…, elle attrapa un verre vide, et se dirigea vers le bar. Repasse plus tard…

L'homme paru tout d'abord étonné, puis un sourire marqua son visage, et il décida de suivre Mira jusqu'au bar.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Ils n'écoutent vraiment rien ces enfants, t'as pas compris ? Si tu veux me baiser il va falloir attendre que de la vodka pur coule dans mes veines… ça devrait pas te déranger, au dernière nouvelle ça fait une bonne sangria…, après avoir dit-ça elle se resservit un verre.

Il attrapa celui-ci avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de le porter à ses lèvres, et l'avala cul sec.

\- Hey !, dit-elle vexé. Au dernière nouvelle t'es pas mancho, si tu veux un verre tu te sert putain !, dit-elle avant de se servir à nouveau.

Mais il pris à nouveau le liquide de ses mains. La s'en était trop. Elle décuva immédiatement, bien décider à faire ravaler son petit sourire hautain à cet enculé.

\- Viens dans ma chambre...dit-il d'un ton suave, J'ai des bouteilles si tu veux…

Il avait surtout pas trop envie de se taper une fille entrain de dormir tellement elle était torchée.

La blonde/rousse soupira et attrapa son haut qu'elle renfila, puis son jean, elle pris un élastique et attacha ses mèche vénitienne dans une queue de chevale haute.

\- Hm…. Non…, dit-elle, A vrai dire, tu viens de gâcher cette soirée, et de manquer ta chance… tant-pis pour toi…, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle senti la main de l'homme attraper son poignet pour la retenir.

\- Hey… c'est pas cool ce que tu fais ma mignonne… Tu sais à qui tu parle ?

\- Le roi des tocards apparemment… Lâche moi ou je t'arrache le bras avec les dents !, dit la jeune femme.

\- J'aime les femmes sauvage… Alors petite humaine tu pense pouvoir sortir les crocs ? Dit-il en riant.

Et la seconde d'après il se retrouvait le nez face au bar, la poigne de la blonde fermement serrer contre sa nuque.

\- Appel moi encore une fois humaine, vampire, et je t'enfonce un bouquet d'ail dans l'anus, c'est clair ? Non c'est non…

Elle retira mentalement ce qu'elle avait pus penser au par avant, les vampires sont aussi stupide et peu civilisés que les humains, il ont juste un sens de la hiérarchie plus développer.

Elle passa sa main sur son visage se disant qu'il était largement temps pour elle de dormir.

Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, qu'elle avait déjà par ailleurs réserver. Une suite plutôt luxueuse avec un accès à la piscine de l'hôtel. Une fois dans l'ascenseur qui la menait vers sa suite, elle eu un imperceptible sourire. Tout ici semblait si amusant qu'elle en aurai presque laisser sort… non… non il ne fallait pas, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller… Il n'était pas encore l'heure… Et quand l'heure viendrait… Les choses deviendraient vraiment amusantes…

PDV Godric.

Le vampire ne comprenait plus l'attitude de la jeune brune, elle semblait troublée. Il ignorait si ce soudain changement venait de lui, ou si quelque chose la tracassait. En tout cas, elle semblait fuir son regard, et… Il faut dire qu'être traiter comme une simple connaissance l'avait légèrement vexé, et il lui avait bien fait sentir.

Il décida donc de faire un pas dans sa direction. Il ne souhaitait pas que cette conversation se termine.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, tandis qu'il avançait. Alors il crue se noyer, ces prunelles paraissait si bleus qu'on aurai crue voir le ciel, venir s'y refléter, sa peau semblait encore plus pâle et délicate. Alors il l'imagina dans une somptueuse robe rouge, elle aurait été si délicate, et si puissante à la fois, la luxure incarnée. Elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

Elle portait un pantalon très près du corps noir qui laissait entrevoir ses formes, et un haut qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous du nombril. Celui-ci était simple, à manches courtes et ne manquait pas d'attirer le vampire, qui se ressaisie du mieux qu'il pu… Non… Elle n'était qu'une enfant, il ne devait pas avoir de pensées comme ça à son égard.

\- Tu es bien taciturne…, dit-il. Es-tu sure que tout va bien ?

\- Oui…, dit-elle d'un ton faussement enjouée. Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas… J'… J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées… Je suis désolée… Mais… j'ai une question à vous posez… Et… S'il vous plais, répondez moi honnêtement.

Son ton traduisait la gravité de ses propos, elle avait l'air de maîtriser chaque muscles de son corps pour ne pas vaciller, Godric se demandait quelle question pouvait à ce point la courroucer.

\- Va-y, j'y répondrais avec le plus de franchise possible., dit-il impassible.

\- Vous voulez vraiment mourir ?, demanda-t-elle.

Son visage était devenu plus doux, plus enfantin, comme une petite fille qui pose une question sans savoir si elle a vraiment le droit de la poser. Et pour cause, cette question eu l'effet d'une bombe pour le vampire. Voulait-il mourir ? Il le devait, cela allait de soi, il se devait de protéger son nid, il se devait d'éclairer les esprits, tant humains que vampire à la réunion.  
Il était vieux, et fatiguer, la vie de pénombre lui pesait et il rêvait de, rien qu'une fois pouvoir revoir la douce lumière du soleil, lumière qui lui avait été retirée depuis tant de siècles, tant de millénaires qu'elle avait aujourd'hui des accents de douce utopie. Cependant, cette exécution signifiait une guerre entre humains et vampires, ce qu'il cherchait à éviter… Et puis… Il voulait encore converser avec la jeune fille. Mais la morosité de son existence solitaire et tâcher de sang lui pesait.

\- Je… Je l'ignore…, fini-t-il par avouer.

Elle lui offrit un sourire à faire pâlir les dieux, et sur un ton rieur, répondit :

\- Et bien… Si vous ne le savez pas, c'est que vous ne le voulez pas… Pourquoi ne sortiriez-vous pas de cette prison de verre, dans laquelle vous vous êtes enfermé depuis si longtemps déjà ?

Hey, hey, hey ! Alors, vous en avez pensez quoi ? Promis, prochain chapitre l'action démarre ! Enfin...Bon, je ne vais pas dévoiler mes secrets, mais je crois que la petite Alicia elle va avoir quelques explications à formuler !

Keita : bon... maintenant... Eric... tu peux faire un strip-tease à nos très chère lectrices ?

Eric : pourquoi je ferais-ça moi ?

Keita : Parce que je leurs ai promis... Et parce que tu adore qu'on te rappel que tu es sexy ?

Eric *lève les yeux au ciel, met de la musique, commence à danser, enlève doucement son haut...*

la suite dans le chapitre 5 : the monster inside of me !


End file.
